Kleine Kinder: kleine Sorgen, große Kinder: große
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisas und Rokkos Erstgeborener entdeckt, dass sich nicht nur nette Leute im Internet herumtreiben...
1. Chapter 1

**Kleine Kinder – kleine Sorgen, große Kinder – große Sorgen**

„Jürgen, Gott sei Dank, dass du noch nicht weg bist", ächzte Rokko, als er den Kiosk seines Freundes betrat. „Ja, noch nicht, aber gleich. Sabrina ist so selten in der Stadt, seit sie mit diesem Scheichi-Scheich zusammen ist", murmelte Jürgen in der Hoffnung, dass Rokko gleich wieder gehen würde. „Es geht auch ganz schnell. Ich habe da ein Problem mit meinem Laptop." – „Schnell und Computerprobleme schließen sich bei dir doch aus. Zeig mal her", seufzte Jürgen genervt.

„Man, Rokko, wann legst du dir endlich einen ordentlichen Virenschutz zu, he?", schimpfte Jürgen vor sich hin. „Ich werfe doch nicht…", begann Rokko. „… einem raffgierigen Software-Mogul Geld in den Rachen", vervollständigte Jürgen. „Aber so oft wie du deswegen schon bei mir warst… Da hätte sich eine Software schon längst rentiert." Kopfschüttelnd betätigte Jürgen ein paar Tasten des Laptops. „Ächem", räusperte er sich dann. „Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, ja? Aber der Virus, den du dir da eingefangen hast…" – „Sag jetzt bitte nicht, du kannst nichts dagegen tun?!", fiel Rokko Jürgen aufgeregt ins Wort. „Doch, doch. Es ist ja nur… also, das ist ein Virus, den man sich auf den Rechner holt, wenn… also… Kennst du Youporn?" – „Ich bin verheiratet!", verteidigte Rokko sich. „Pornos gucken geht in so einem Fall vielleicht als Recherche durch", grinste Jürgen. „Mach du nur deine dummen Witze", winkte Rokko ab. „Lisa und ich sind sehr glücklich und es läuft in jeder Hinsicht gut. Kann dieser Virus denn anderweitig auf meinen Laptop gekommen sein?", suchte er nach einer Erklärung. „Über einen anderen Nutzer zum Beispiel. War denn einer eurer Ableger an dem Gerät?" – „Ich… denke…", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Saskia ist dafür noch zu jung. Die glaubt noch, dass der Storch die Kinder bringt." – „Und was ist mit Philip?" – „Der ist 13, das ist…" – „… das Forscheralter", grinste Jürgen. „Und wenn er nicht nach Lisa kommt, dann…" – „Kannst du nicht über irgendwelche temporären Dateien herausfinden, wann jemand eine solche Homepage besucht hat?" – „Oy", rollte Jürgen mit den Augen. „Dein Ableger wird doch nicht so blöd sein und seine Spuren nicht verwischen?" – „Hey, Philip ist solange unschuldig, bis…" – „Heute, 14 Uhr 43", verkündete Jürgen. „Da war ich noch bei Kerima und Lisa war auf dem Weg zu ihren Eltern, um Saskia da abzuholen", grübelte Rokko laut. „Aber Philip war Zuhause…" – „Tja, und wenn ihr keine Poltergeister habt, dann wird er wohl seine Neugier und noch ganz andere Dinge befriedigt haben", grinste Jürgen breit. „Tz", winkte Rokko ab. „Das ist… oh man, ich muss mit ihm reden… also… über diese ganzen Gefühle und so." – „Über die Bienchen und Blümchen weiß er aber schon Bescheid?", zog Jürgen sein Gegenüber auf. „Ich denke schon. Ich meine, Lisa und ich haben ihm das schon mal erklärt und irgendwofür muss die Schule ja auch gut sein, oder?" – „Lisa und du bei einem Aufklärungsgespräch – da wäre ich ja zu gerne dabei gewesen." – „Unke du nur. Das lief eigentlich ganz gut. Du kennst unseren Stammhalter ja. Er ist so unglaublich cool und lässig", grinste Rokko. „Trotzdem werde ich mich mal mit ihm über diese Filmchen unterhalten müssen." – „Vergiss den Handbetrieb nicht", erinnerte Jürgen ihn schmunzelnd. „Handbetrieb?", hakte Rokko nach. „Oh, ja, das… Du bist unmöglich", fuhr er fort, noch bevor Jürgen eine eindeutige Geste zu Ende vollführt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hallo Süßer, du bist aber spät dran. War noch soviel los in der Firma?", wollte Lisa von ihrem Mann wissen, als dieser das gemeinsame Haus am Berliner Stadtrand betrat. „Nein, nein", winkte Rokko ab, bevor er seiner Ehefrau einen Begrüßungskuss gab. „Ich war sogar schon mal hier, nur um festzustellen, dass mein Laptop ne Meise hat. Ich war noch schnell bei Jürgen." – „Aber der wollte doch…" – „Ja, mit Sabrina einen heben gehen und sich erzählen lassen, wie es sich in tausend und einer Nacht so lebt. Aber er war so lieb und hat meinen Rechner kurz zurecht gestrickt." – „Sehr lieb von ihm", schmunzelte Lisa. „Wieder ein Virus?", versuchte sie dann das Computerproblem zu erraten. „Jep", gestand Rokko knapp. „Wenn du mir nicht so vehement verbieten würdest, dir ein Anti-Viren-Programm zu schenken, dann…" – „Nichts dann. Ich lasse mich nicht von Microgestapo tyrannisieren", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Gut, dann nicht. Aber dass du mir ja nie vergisst, dass ich den Computerspezialisten mit in unsere Ehe gebracht habe!", mahnte Lisa gespielt. Rokko seufzte. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob ich wirklich froh darüber bin… Jürgen hat mir da etwas eröffnet… Ist unser Erstgeborene in seinem Zimmer?" – „Der ist bei einem Freund, wollte aber zum Abendessen Zuhause sein. Warum?" – „Weil ich mal mit ihm reden müsste." – „Und worüber?", bohrte Lisa ahnungslos weiter. „Männersache." – „Männersache?", hakte sie nach. „Wie darf ich mir denn das vorstellen?" – „Okay, du hast es nicht anders gewollt, aber wenn du jetzt vor Scham im Boden versinkst, dann gib nicht mir die Schuld: Philip hat sich Pornos im Internet angeguckt." Lisa riss ihre blauen Augen weit auf. „Oh", brachte sie geschockt hervor. „Und was willst du da mit ihm reden?" – „Na Tipps will ich ihm keine geben. Ich möchte ihm einfach nur erklären, wieso… naja… das für ihn so… ach, keine Ahnung… interessant ist, dass er sich für seine Gefühle nicht schämen muss und so. Im direkten Gespräch fällt mir bestimmt eine bessere Herangehensweise ein." – „Wieso musst du denn überhaupt mit ihm darüber reden? Vielleicht gibt sich das von ganz alleine", wiegelte Lisa sichtlich peinlich berührt ab. „Er ist 13, er kommt in die Pubertät, da gibt sich nichts so einfach wieder. Ich will auf gar keinen Fall so prüde sein wie meine eigenen Eltern. Sexualität ist nichts Peinliches und das will ich ihm vermitteln. Ich will, dass er Vertrauen zu mir hat, verstehst du? Er soll einfach wissen, dass er jederzeit zu mir kommen kann, okay?" Rokko machte eine kurze Pause in seinem Redeschwall. Er dachte an das verklemmte Verhältnis zu seinem eigenen Vater. Nein, das würde ihm mit Philip nicht passieren. Das hatte er sich schon an dem Nachmittag vorgenommen, als sein Sohn geboren wurde. Jetzt war also der Ernstfall da und er würde den Super-Vater geben, der er so gerne sein wollte. „Außerdem wäre es für meinen Laptop gesünder", fügte Rokko als letztes Argument hinzu. „Du hast sicher Recht", gestand Lisa. „Und du sollst wissen, dass ich dir sehr, sehr dankbar wäre, wenn du dieses Gespräch führen würdest. Ich übernehme dann später bei Saskia auch alles rund ums Thema Menstruation." – „Ach", winkte Rokko ab. „Tampons oder Monatsbinden zu kaufen, fände ich ja nicht so schlimm, bloß mein Erfahrungsbericht könnte ein bisschen dürftig ausfallen", grinste er seine Frau provokant an. „Mama?", quäkte plötzlich eine Kinderstimme aus dem oberen Geschoss. „Ja?", rief Lisa zurück. „Ist Papa schon da?" – „Ja, Spatz, bin ich", rief Rokko. „Warte, ich komme runter", kam die resolute Anweisung von Saskia. Kurze Zeit später war das Getrappel von Kinderfüßen zu hören. „Ich habe nämlich…", erklärte sie noch auf der Treppe. „… meinem Mathetest wiedergekriegt." – „Den über's kleine Einmaleins, für den wir so viel geübt haben?" – „Ja", bestätigte Saskia. Die Achtjährige stand mittlerweile freudestrahlend vor ihrem Vater. „Und nun gucke mal." Rokko nahm das Heft seiner Tochter entgegen. „Eine Zwei? Eine Zwei!", freute er sich. „Das ist großartig", drückte er seine Tochter an sich. „Siehst du, nicht nur Philip hat dein Mathe-Gen geerbt", grinste er seine Ehefrau an. „Das hast du mir ja noch gar nicht erzählt", schmollte Lisa. „Ich freue mich doch auch, wenn du eine Zwei in Mathe kriegst", wandte sie sich an Saskia. „Weiß ich doch, aber du hättest mir doch die Überraschung verdorben, weil du es Papa gleich erzählt hättest", erklärte Saskia. „Das stimmt natürlich", gab Lisa zu. „Was haltet ihr von einem großen Kakao für jeden? Zur Feier des Tages sozusagen", schlug sie ihren Lieben dann vor.


	3. Chapter 3

„Philip, kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?" Rokko steckte den Kopf in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. „Wenn es sein muss", knurrte dieser. „Machst du gerade Hausaufgaben?" – „Nee, bin schon fertig damit. Was willst du?" – „Oh, ich merke schon, du bist gut drauf", erwiderte Rokko sarkastisch. „Gut, dann die Kurzfassung: Ich weiß, dass du dir mit meinem Laptop Pornos im Internet angesehen hast." – „Das habe ich…" – „Tz, du brauchst es nicht abstreiten. Die Beweislast ist erdrückend." – „Alle tun das." – „Wer ist ‚alle'?" – „Na alle meine Kumpels", verteidigte Philip sich. „Und wenn alle deine Kumpel von einer Brücke…" – „Dad, bitte", fiel Philip Rokko ins Wort. „Ich kann zwischen dem Brückensprung und so etwas unterscheiden. Ich wollte doch nur mitreden können…" – „Uff", seufzte Rokko und ließ sich auf das Bett seines Sohnes fallen. „Mitreden? Wieso redet ihr Jungs nicht über etwas, das meinen Computer nicht in die Luft sprengt?" – „Hä?" – „Naja, das Porno-Portal hat einen Virus auf meinen Rechner geschleust. Aber das ist auch völlig egal. Willst du vielleicht mit mir über das reden, was du da gesehen hast?" – „Nein", wiegelte Philip ab. „Nein? Ich denke schon, dass wir darüber reden sollten." – „Hör zu, das war abstoßend, richtig ekelhaft war das. Mehr nicht. Genug geredet?" – „Du fandest das ekelhaft?", fragte Rokko erstaunt. „Ja. Die haben so komische Dinge gemacht und dabei gegrunzt. Das war eklig." – „Weißt du, Sex kann etwas sehr Schönes sein – mit dem richtigen Partner und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Was du da in diesem Film gesehen hast, ist größtenteils inszeniert und dient dem Zweck…" – „Ja?", hakte Philip nach. „Naja, vielleicht hast du ja ein Kribbeln verspürt oder das Bedürfnis, dich selbst zu berühren." – „Nein!", widersprach Rokkos Sohn vehement. „Ich bin doch normal." – „Ich habe doch auch gar nichts Anderes behauptet, Philip. Es ist auch nicht unnormal, wenn man sich selbst befriedigt." – „Oh Dad!", motzte Philip. „Dieses Gespräch gefällt mir nicht – genauso wenig wie dieser Film. Ich sehe mir nie wieder einen an, okay?" – „Okay, gut. Und wenn du doch reden willst – über das, was du da gesehen oder dabei vielleicht gefühlt hast: Ich bin immer für dich da." – „Verstanden. Lässt du mich dann wieder alleine?"


	4. Chapter 4

„Dad, kann ich mal deinen Computer haben?", verlangte Philip wenig freundlich. „Wofür?", fragte Rokko. „Ich muss ein Referat halten und brauche dafür Informationen." Rokko legte das Lesebuch seiner Tochter, mit der er gerade einen Text für die Schule vorbereitet hatte, weg und sah seinen Sohn ernst an. „Ein Referat? Worüber denn? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen oder Mama und ich haben ein Buch…" – „Ein Buch? Dad, wirklich, das ist nicht mehr zeitgemäß. Ohne Internet geht heute gar nichts mehr. Ich gucke mir auch keine Pornos an." – „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich das denke?" – „Weil du diesen Blick hat." – „Welchen Blick?" – „Na den, den du neulich hattest, als du dachtest, ich würde mir an deinem PC einen runter holen." – „Philip! Das habe ich nicht gedacht – jedenfalls nicht so." – „Kann ich nun deinen Laptop haben oder nicht?" – „Ja, nimm ihn dir, aber mach keinen Unsinn damit, ja? Nur dein Referat, nicht mehr." – „Ja-a", seufzte Philip gelangweilt, bevor er mit dem Gerät davon trottete. „Was hat Philip vor deinem PC gemacht?", wollte Saskia unvermittelt wissen. „Ähm… er sagt, dass er nichts davor gemacht hat." – „Und was glaubst du?" – „Ich glaube, du bist zu neugierig, junge Dame", lachte Rokko. „Lass uns lieber lesen üben."

Little P: sry, dass ich mich so lange nicht melden konnte. meine alten sind mit dem pc nicht so freigiebig in letzter zeit.

Music-Fan: nicht so schlimm. aber sorgen habe ich mir schon gemacht. geht's dir gut? meine alten sind auch so uncool.

Little P: ja, mir geht's gut. hatte bloß so ein seltsames gespräch mit meinem dad neulich.

Music-Fan: worum ging's?

Little P: sex

Music-Fan: hui, hat er dir von den bienchen und blümchen erzählt?

Little P: nee, das hat er schon vor einiger zeit getan. er wollte mit mir übers masturbieren sprechen.

Music-Fan: und du wolltest nicht?

Little P: nee. ich finde, dafür bin ich noch zu jung.

Music-Fan: wie alt bist du denn?

Little P: 13

Music-Fan: ein schönes alter

Little P: wie alt bist du?

Music-Fan: auch 13. was meinst du, woher ich weiß, dass das ein schönes alter ist? +grins+

Little P: keine ahnung – erfahrung vielleicht.

Music-Fan: unsinn +grins+. wie siehst du eigentlich aus?

Little P: ich habe dunkles, lockiges haar, braune augen, einen eher dunklen teint.

Music-Fan: hast du ein foto von dir?

Little P: ja, warte.

Music-Fan: hui, du bist ja schnuckelig.

Little P: bist du ein mädchen?

Music-Fan: nein, aber trotzdem kann ich dich doch schnuckelig finden.

Little P: wie siehst du aus?

Music-Fan: ach, nicht erwähnenswert: straßenköterblond, grüne augen, groß gewachsen für mein alter, ein bisschen wampe.

Little P: hast du kein foto?

Music-Fan: sry, beim nächsten mal, okay?

„Philip, was machst du da?", krähte Saskia. „Ähm, was willst du? Ich arbeite an meinem Referat", versuchte der Angesprochene seine Schwester wieder loszuwerden. „Das sieht nicht danach aus." – „Wenn du meinst, du Spürnase." – „Papa hat gesagt, du sollst…" – „Ich weiß, was Papa gesagt hat", knurrte Philip. „Los, zieh Leine." – „Das sage ich Mama und Papa", drehte Saskia sich beleidigt um und verschwand aus Philips Zimmer.

Little P: sry, war nur meine kleine schwester, die nervensäge und petze.

Music-Fan: nervensäge und petze auf einmal? was für eine liebreizende kombi +grins+

Little P: ich kann nicht mehr lange reden, wenn sie mich bei unseren alten anschwärzt.

Music-Fan: schon klar. was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns mal treffen? in echt, meine ich…

Little P: wohnst du denn in berlin?

Music-Fan: jep, charlottenburg. Und du?

Little P: ich auch +freu+ ja, lass uns treffen.

Music-Fan: wann und wo?

Little P: wie wär's gleich mit morgen?

Music-Fan: klingt gut. wie wär's bei mir? sagen wir nach der schule?

Little P: super! gibst du mir noch deine adresse?


	5. Chapter 5

„Philip, wann hast du heute Schulschluss?", wollte Lisa am nächsten Morgen von ihrem Sohn wissen. „Das weißt du ganz genau, mein Stundenplan hängt doch am Kühlschrank." – „Ach ja. Ich dachte, es wäre mal wieder Zeit für neue Klamotten. Ich wollte deine Schwester und dich von der Schule abholen und dann in die Stadt zum Einkaufen", lächelte Lisa Philip an. „Ich kann nicht", verkündete dieser. „Ich bin mit nem Kumpel verabredet." – „Mit einem Kumpel. Davon hast du aber gestern nichts gesagt. Saskia, iss doch bitte noch diese Banane. Obst zum Frühstück ist wichtig", wandte Lisa sich an ihre Tochter. „Muss ich euch etwa alles sagen?", motzte Philip. „Naja, besser wäre es schon", erwiderte Rokko. „Dann können wir auch besser planen. Es ist auch nicht verkehrt zu wissen, wo du bist, falls mal etwas ist. Mit welchem Kumpel bist du denn verabredet?" – „Ähm… Daniel." – „Aha, Daniel…" Rokko kannte den besten Freund seines Sohnes. Ein netter Junge, das Sandwich-Kind in einem 5-Kinder-Haushalt. „Kommt er zu uns?" Rokko wusste genau, wie gerne Daniel bei den Kowalskis war – einfach, weil es da weniger Leute gab, mit denen man teilen musste. „Nee, wir gehen zu ihm. Wir arbeiten an unserem Referat", log Philip. „Gestern war es noch dein Referat." – „Ich habe einen Teil und er den anderen. Willst du noch etwas wissen?" – „Ja, wann kommst du nach Hause?", mischte Lisa sich in das Gespräch. „Weiß ich noch nicht. abends vermutlich. Du bist doch sonst nicht so eine Glucke." – „Oh, Verzeihung", lachte Lisa. „Jetzt weiß ich ja ungefähr, wie das heute Nachmittag läuft. Dann gehe ich eben mit deiner Schwester alleine Klamotten kaufen. Wir beide gehen einfach ein anderes Mal." – „Ach was", winkte Philip ab. „Bring mir einfach etwas in meiner Größe mit."


	6. Chapter 6

„Philip, Philip!", rief Daniel seinem Freund aufgeregt hinterher. „Wo willst du denn hin? Ich dachte, wir könnten heute Nachmittag etwas unternehmen. Wir haben keine Hausaufgaben…" Mit großen Augen sah Daniel Philip an. „Nee, ich muss noch mein Referat machen." – „Aber dafür ist doch noch ewig Zeit. Philip, bitte!", bettelte Daniel. „Nein", wiegelte der Kowalski-Spross ab. „Ich habe etwas vor." – „Was denn?" – „Geht dich nichts an." – „Sonst sagst du mir doch auch immer alles", entgegnete Daniel verletzt. „Sonst… aber jetzt ist eben nicht sonst. Ich muss los, okay?" – „Oh… okay…", seufzte Daniel. „Schade. Ich hätte gerne etwas mit dir unternommen." – „Ein andern Mal", versuchte Philip sein Gegenüber zu trösten. Jetzt hatte er doch ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hi", begrüßte Philip eine Stunde später einen Mann mittleren Alters. „Ich bin Philip Kowalski. Ich habe Ihren Sohn im Internet kennen gelernt und wir wollten uns heute treffen." – „Ja, komm rein", lächelte sein Gegenüber ihn an und winkte ihn zu sich in die Wohnung. „Ich habe es nicht gleich gefunden", erklärte Philip. „Ich fahre nicht so oft Bus und Bahn." – „Deine Eltern passen wohl gut auf dich auf?" – „Ja, das tun sie – zu gut, manchmal", seufzte Philip. „Wo ist er denn?" – „Wer?" – „Ihr Sohn. Er nennt sich Music-Fan im Chat." – „Und du bist Little P, ich weiß." Das Lächeln des Mannes gefror. „Ich freue mich sehr, dass du hier bist. Du bist ziemlich schnuckelig. Setz dich doch", deutete er auf ein ziemlich biederes Sofa. „Danke." – „Willst du etwas trinken?" – „Ich würde lieber…" Philip begann, unbehaglich hin und her zurutschen. „… Ihren Sohn…" – „Ich habe keinen Sohn", grinste sein Gegenüber dämonisch.


	7. Chapter 7

„Philip ist immer noch nicht da", bemerkte Lisa angespannt. „Er kommt bestimmt gleich", versuchte Rokko ihre und seine eigene Nervosität zu beruhigen. „Er weiß, dass er um 8 Zuhause sein muss." – „Er weiß es, aber tut er es auch? Ich rufe jetzt bei Daniel an."

„Brunner." – „Hallo, Lisa hier. Ist unser Spross noch bei euch?" – „Noch bei uns?", lachte Daniels Mutter. „Er war heute nicht hier. Wie kommst du denn darauf?" – „Philip hat gesagt, er geht mit zu euch wegen des Referats." – „Nee, hier war er nicht, aber warte mal kurz. Daniel? Daniel, komm mal her. Tante Lisa ist am Telefon. Sie sucht Philip. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass er bei uns ist. Weißt du etwas?", hörte Lisa die Mutter, die mittlerweile auch ihre Freundin war. „Nö", hörte sie dann Daniel sagen. „Halt, junger Mann, was weißt du?" – „Er hat mir nichts gesagt. Er meinte nur, er hätte heute etwas vor. Mehr nicht. Er war ziemlich patzig." – „Okay, Schatz, Danke. Wenn dir noch etwas einfällt, dann mir Bescheid, ja? Tante Lisa macht sich Sorgen. Hast du gehört, Lisa?", sprach Frau Brunner dann wieder ins Telefon. „Ja, er ist nicht bei euch und Daniel weiß auch nichts." – „Nun mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Wo könnte er sein? Hat er vielleicht eine Freundin, die er euch verheimlicht hat? Ist er vielleicht zu seinen Großeltern gefahren?" – „Glaube ich nicht. Das hätte mir meine Mutter schon längst verklickert. Okay, Karin, ich rede erstmal mit Rokko. Vielleicht weiß der noch etwas und wenn gar nichts hilft, dann… dann müssen wir eben die Polizei verständigen." – „Wenn mir noch etwas einfällt oder Daniel mir etwas sagt, dann melde ich mich natürlich sofort. Hat Philip denn kein Handy? Habt ihr es da schon versucht?" – „Mensch, Karin, ich kann so blöd sein. Das Handy, natürlich. Da probiere ich es gleich mal. Danke." – „Und melde dich, wenn er wieder da ist, damit wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen, ja?" – „Ist gut."

„Bei Daniel ist er nicht, ans Handy geht er nicht. Rokko, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen." – „Ich mir doch auch. Welche Möglichkeiten gibt es denn noch?" – „Das Internet-Café", krähte Saskia. „Was hast du gesagt, Herzchen?", wollte Lisa von ihrer Tochter wissen. „Im Internet-Café. Da stört ihn keiner. Er war mehr als angepisst, als ich ihn gestern beim Chatten gestört habe." – „Was ist denn das für eine Ausdrucksweise, Saska? Anpissen. Das sagt man nicht", maßregelte Rokko seine Tochter. „Ist doch jetzt egal", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Er hat gestern gechattet? Auf Papas Laptop?" – „Ja", bestätigte Saskia. „Und mit wem?" – „Hat er mir nicht gesagt. Ich soll Leine ziehen, hat er gesagt", erklärte das Mädchen. „Ob der Chat mit seinem Wegbleiben in Verbindung steht?", fragte Lisa ihren Mann. „Möglich wäre es. Hör zu, ich fahre zu Jürgen und…" – „Nein, Jürgen muss herkommen", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Ich rufe ihn schnell an."


	8. Chapter 8

„Ihr seid ja witzig. Wie soll ich denn das machen, das Chat-Protokoll hacken? Es gibt auch für ein Genie wie mich Grenzen." – „Jürgen, bitte", flehte Lisa. „Es geht hier um meinen Sohn. Du hast schon viel dickere Dinge gedreht." – „Hm, trotzdem… ich kann hier zwar sehen, in welchem Chat er war, aber mehr auch nicht." – „Was ist mit seinem Handy?", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch. „Kannst du das vielleicht irgendwie orten?" – „Das ist verboten", stellte Jürgen fest. „Habt ihr schon die Polizei informiert? Probiert das doch erstmal."

„Die haben eine Suchanzeige aufgenommen und haben eine Durchsage an alle Streifenfahrzeuge gemacht", erklärte Lisa ihrem Mann und ihrem Freund kurze Zeit später. „Es kommt auch gleich ein Einsatzwagen bei uns vorbei, um Einzelheiten aufzunehmen." – „Das klingt doch schon mal nicht schlecht", kommentierte Jürgen. „Ich mache mir wirklich, wirklich große Sorgen. Was, wenn er in diesem Chat an irgendeinen Gestörten geraten ist, der gerade Gott-weiß-was mit ihm anstellt?" – „Lisa, ganz ruhig. Er ist 13, er ist kein Kind mehr, er ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er wird sich bei seiner Internet-Bekanntschaft einfach fest gequatscht haben." – „Und warum geht er dann nicht an sein Telefon? Für genau diesen Notfall hat er das." – „Lisa, pscht. Panik bringt uns auch nicht weiter", redete Rokko beruhigend auf seine Frau ein. „Wenn Jürgen wenigstens…" – „Lisa, ich habe so viele krumme Touren für dich und Kerima gedreht. Langsam muss Schluss damit sein." – „Lehnst du es eigentlich nur ab, weil es nicht ganz legal ist oder versucht du so zu kaschieren, dass du es nicht kannst", provozierte Rokko den besten Freund seiner Frau. „Natürlich kann ich das", widersprach dieser. „Aber du willst nicht, he? Ich glaube, du machst uns etwas vor." – „Willst du sehen, wie schnell ich deinen Sohn geortet habe?", sprang Jürgen auf die Provokation an. „Ich finde ihn schneller als die Kumpel in Uniform."


	9. Chapter 9

„Gut, Frau Kowalski, Herr Kowalski. Wir vervollständigen die Suchmeldung mit diesen Informationen. Glauben Sie mir, wir finden ihn. Kinder in diesem Alter hauen gerne mal ab, aber meist vergehen nur ein paar Stunden, bis wir sie gefunden haben." – „Vielen Dank, Wachtmeister", verabschiedete Rokko sich von dem Polizei-Beamten. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass es wirklich nichts Ernstes ist. Meine Frau und ich sind sehr in Sorge." – „Das kann ich ja verstehen. Lassen Sie uns einfach unseren Job machen. Wir finden Ihren Philip", versicherte der Uniformierte noch einmal.

„Charlottenburg. Ich habe ihn", verkündete Jürgen, kaum dass der Beamte das Kowalski-Haus verlassen hatte. „Wie zuverlässig ist das?" – „Ein Umkreis von zehn bis 15 Metern", erklärte Jürgen. „Okay, gib mir die Adresse. Wir fahren hin", entschied Lisa. „Süße, du hast den Beamten gehört. Die machen das", wollte Rokko seine Frau besänftigen. „Aber das geht mir nicht schnell genug. Bis die was getan haben, könnte Philip schon vergewaltigt oder tot sein. Los, lass uns fahren. Jürgen, du bleibst doch bei Saskia, oder?" – „Jep, mache ich", bestätigte dieser.


	10. Chapter 10

„Philip, nun komm doch da raus. Ich will dir doch gar nichts Böses. Ich wollte doch nur, dass du mir mal deinen Pullermann zeigst." – „Nein, ich bleibe hier drin", rief Philip aus dem abgeschlossenen Badezimmer. „Ich will nach Hause." – „Du kannst aber nur nach Hause, wenn du da raus kommst." – „Ruf meine Eltern an und sag ihnen, sie sollen mich hier abholen. Die Nummer ist…" Die Türklingel unterbrach den kindlichen Befehl. „Sag keinen Mucks", befahl Philips Internetbekanntschaft.

„Hallo, ich bin Rokko Kowalski und das ist meine Frau Lisa. Sie werden sich wundern, warum wir bei Ihnen klingeln, aber wir suchen unseren Sohn Philip. Wir vermuten, dass er hier ist. Vielleicht hat er mit Ihrem Sohn oder Ihrer Tochter gechattet." – „Ich habe her keine Kinder", wiegelte der Mann ab. „Lügner!", kam die todesmutige Stimme eines Kindes aus dem hinteren Teil der Wohnung. „Philip?", rief Rokko in die Wohnung hinein. „Dad? Dad! Ich bin hier. Ich bin im Bad! Dad?!", rief Philip verzweifelt. „Philip, bleib, wo du bist, ich komme." Rokko wollte sich an dem Mann vorbei in dessen Wohnung drängen, als dieser ihn am Hemdkragen packte und ins Treppenhaus schubste. „Verschwinde. Das ist meine Wohnung." – „Aber das ist unser Sohn da drin und er klingt nicht, als wäre er freiwillig hier", widersprach Rokko und versuchte erneut, in die Wohnung zu gelangen. „Verschwinde", forderte der Mann erneut. Er holte aus und wollte Rokko einen Schlag verpassen. Dieser wich geschickt aus und warf Lisa einen Blick zu. Diese verstand sofort und wollte in die Wohnung gehen, als es hinter ihr entsetzlich polterte und sie Rokko nur die Treppe hinunterfallen sah. „Und du auch, verschwinde", verlangte Philips Bekanntschaft von ihr und stieß sie unsanft in Rokkos Richtung.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Rokko von seiner Frau wissen. „Er hat mich kaum angefasst, aber mein kleiner Junge ist da drin und wer weiß, was dieser Typ mit ihm anstellt. Oh Gott, Rokko, du blutest." – „Ja, er hat meine Nase erwischt, aber ansonsten bin ich okay. Los, ruf die Polizei an."


	11. Chapter 11

„Wir haben das Gebäude jetzt umstellt", unterrichtete ein Polizist das unruhige Ehepaar Kowalski. „Wir können aber erst eingreifen, wenn wir sicher sind, dass Ihr Sohn sich nicht in unsere Schusslinie befindet… also metaphorisch gesprochen." – „Bitte, holen Sie unseren Jungen da raus", flehte Lisa. „Das tun wir, Frau Kowalski. Lassen Sie uns einfach unsere Arbeit machen – so wie Sie uns das vor Stunden hätten machen lassen sollen", wies der Beamte Lisa zurecht. „Wenn ich das getan hätte, dann wüssten Sie Philips Aufenthaltsort immer noch nicht", giftete Lisa zurück. „Über Ihre Eigenmächtigkeiten werden wir eh noch reden müssen." – „Aber erst, wenn Sie meinen Sohn da rausgeholt haben", zischte Lisa. „Also bitte", wechselte sie in einen flehenden Tonfall.

„Dad! Mom!", rief Philip schon von Weitem. Zwei Beamte begleiteten ihn zu den Einsatzwagen auf der Straße. „Philip, mein Engel. Ist dir etwas passiert?", bestürmte Lisa ihren Sohn sofort. Aufgeregt strich sie im durch die Haare und übers Gesicht. „Bist du gesund? Hat dieses Schwein dir etwas getan?" – „Nein… nein…", begann Philip zu schluchzen. „Aber er wollte." Große Kullertränen perlten seine Wangen hinunter, als er zu seinem Vater aufsah. „Es tut mir leid, Dad. Ich…" – „Schon gut", beruhigte Rokko Philip, als dieser seine Arme um die Taille seines Vaters schlang. „Aber mach das nie, nie, nie wieder!" – „Versprochen, Dad. Nie wieder", schluchzte Philip. „Nie wieder Internet." – „Wir müssen ja nicht gleich übertreiben", schmunzelte Rokko. „Onkel Jürgen zeigt dir bestimmt gerne, wie man die guten von den schlechten Sites unterscheidet, aber bis dahin lässt du die Finger von meinem Laptop." Rokko spürte, wie Philip an seinem Bauch nickte. „Sie können dann nach Hause gehen. Wir melden uns morgen bei Ihnen wegen der Aussage", störte einer der Polizisten die Situation. Lisas Hand hielt in Philips Locken inne. „Ja, lasst uns nach Hause gehen", wiederholte sie den Vorschlag des Beamten. „Saskia wartet bestimmt schon auf ihren großen Bruder."


	12. Chapter 12

„Ich kannte ihn schon so lange. Er war immer im Chatroom und er war so nett. Ich habe ihm vertraut und…", hilflos zuckte Philip mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, darum war ich einverstanden, mich mit ihm zu treffen." – „Was ist passiert, nachdem du bei ihm in der Wohnung warst?", wollte der Polizist wissen. Gewissenhaft notierte er jedes Wort, das Philip sprach. „Er hat mir etwas zu trinken angeboten, aber das wollte ich nicht. Er meinte, das würde mich locker machen und locker müsste ich sein… für das, was er vorhatte. Er hat dann etwas getrunken." – „Und dann?" – „Dann kam er mir immer näher. Er hat irgendetwas gefaselt von… er würde zu gerne meinen Pullermann mal sehen." – „Und was hast du dann getan?" – „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das nicht will." – „Und dann?" – „Ich habe ihm sein Glas ins Gesicht geschüttet… also den Inhalt und bin dann in den Flur gerannt, aber er hatte die Wohnungstür abgeschlossen, also bin ich ins Bad und habe mich da eingeschlossen, aber meine Schultasche stand noch im Wohnzimmer und da war doch mein Handy drin und…" – „Schon gut, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Philip. Dank deiner Aussage wird dieser Mann das nie wieder mit Kindern tun", versicherte der Beamte dem Jungen.

„So, Familie, nachdem das nun auch geschafft wäre: Was haltet ihr von einem Eis?", wollte Rokko auf dem Heimweg von seinen Liebsten wissen. „Ja!", freute Saskia sich. – „Auch ein Ja von mir", lachte Lisa auf dem Beifahrersitz. „Ähm, Dad, könnten wir Daniel auch einladen? Bei dem müsste ich mich nämlich entschuldigen. Ich war ziemlich arschig zu ihm." – „Ist gut, also holen wir erst Daniel von Zuhause ab und dann geht's lecker Eis essen."


End file.
